


Tentillum

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Winchester Toys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Magic, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest, tentacles, and sex toys. /</p><p>“Why’d you order two?” </p><p>“You’ll see. Promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentillum

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for undernegotiated kink, but everything’s good and consensual. 
> 
> This is set in the same ‘verse as Feral Thoughts and Realistic Knots, but you absolutely do not need to read that story first to understand this one. (Please note that the other fic does include noncon roleplay before you go look). 
> 
> This really verges on being crack taken seriously.

“Why’d you order two?” 

“You’ll see. Promise.”

“I better. Those things aren’t cheap,” Dean grumbles vaguely. His argument isn’t long-lived, though. They’d spent a lot of time debating back and forth over which toys they wanted to try next, and had finally settled on [the Tentacle](http://bad-dragon.com/products/tentacle).

They were hardly able to wait to try them out, Dean wildly riding one  where it sat settled between Sam’s thighs and the other, smaller one getting thrust in and out of his mouth. Sure, the texture was fun, and Dean was glad for Sam’s foresight in getting a second one to stuff in his mouth, but the experience left them wanting. 

Now, though, Sam thinks he may have found a solution. It takes some doing to get all the ingredients for the spellwork and to make sure nothing is too permanent, but he finally thinks it’s ready. 

Dean was enthusiastic about giving the toy another shot, especially when Sam said he had a surprise in store. He’s spread out on the bed facedown with his arms and legs bound outward. Sam had pushed pillows under him to keep him propped up and to take some of the strain off his limbs. The smaller toy is mounted in front of Dean’s face, just within reach while the other . . .

Well, the other is in Sam’s hand, weighty silicone waiting to be put to use. He fidgets a little, infinitely more nervous now than he has been all week. There’s no time for it, really, because Dean is getting impatient, wiggling in his bonds a little, and Sam has to get moving.

Holding the dildo in place, he murmurs the incantation while dropping the tiny slice of silicon from the toy into the potion. There’s a bizarre flash of heat, and Sam jerks his hand away when he feels the spell start to tug at the flesh of his palm. He forces himself to look down when its over, and the sight between his legs makes him gasp. 

Where his cock and the toy had been before was now a very real, very mobile, very thick tentacle. Touching it tentatively, Sam finds the thing to be warm as skin, textured like the toy, and already slick. 

“Sam?” 

Dean’s voice makes him jerk, and he stumbles toward the bed, apologizing. His brother settles once Sam’s hands are on him, stroking over his back and ass, sliding in to thumb over his wet and stretched hole. The moment of truth; either Dean is going to love this or kick his ass. 

Pressing the tip against Dean’s hole makes him moan  little, and Sam can’t help but push deeper. Dean is tight and hot as always, slick with lube and whatever is secreting from the tentacle - precome? - but he feels different through the suckers and over the different shape of the tentacle.  _Sam’s_  tentacle. Fuck.

“Sam?” Dean groans, and obviously he can feel the difference now, the curious rock of his hips and confusion Sam can see as Dean twists his head around, searching despite the blindfold. “Sam what did you-”

Thrusting a little harder, deeper, until Dean’s ass is flush against his hips, Sam takes a deep breath and concentrates. Sure enough, the tentacle does a little roll, a wiggle, and Dean lets out a shocked cry as suckers slide over his prostate. 

“Sammy, what the fuck did you do?” 

“Spell,” Sam pants. “Found a spell. It’s just the toy, Dean. The toy and my cock, I promise.”

“Your- that’s your cock?” A deep shudder runs through Dean’s body, and Sam’s sure that they’re done; this was weirder than Dean wanted, Sam’s over stepped badly. 

Except for how Dean is thrusting back, wagging his hips from side to side. Except for the breathy plea that falls from his lips as he drops his head between his shoulders, arching his back to raise his ass higher. 

Sam’s not sure what he means to say, but when he’s certain it wasn’t “Open your mouth, Dean.” 

It only takes a moment for Dean and the other tentacle, slowly waving where it sits, find each other. The sound that tears form Dean’s chest is incredibly desperate sounding, and slick sucking sounds take the place of any words Dean might have said. 

Sam finds, with a bit of play, that he  can control both tentacles, thrusting in and out of his brother’s ass and mouth with hardly a move. Instead, he can watch Dean writhe on his cock, listen to the soft sucking and gagging sounds as the other tentacle fucks his mouth, and feel the drip of the tentacle slick run down his thighs. 

The feeling is easy to get lost in, the bizarre dual pleasure of his tentacles - and fuck that’s a weird thought - easily pulling him under. He fucks Dean roughly, caressing and thrusting and flicking the tip of the tentacles as much as he can, chasing more of those desperate noises from his brother. Dean’s orgasm comes as as shock, startling Sam when he suddenly goes tight, jerking in his bonds, and shouting through the thick length in his mouth. The extra stimulation drags Sam right behind, his body shuddering as his back arches, trying hard not to lash his appendages while they’re still in Dean. 

Sliding out, Sam manages to pant out the counter-incantation, and he shivers at the cool sensation along his cock as the toy falls to the bed. He’s trembling as he unbuckles Dean’s arms and legs, and they carelessly shove the mount holding the other toy off the bed so they can flop down next to each other. 

“Kinky fucker,” Dean breathes, touching the tips of his fingers to his  _tentacle_  fucked lips. “Where did you even . . .?” 

“Book,” Sam pants back. “I found a book about animating inanimate objects.” 

Laughing, Dean shakes his head. “And you applied it to sex toys. I’m not sure if I should be amused or scandalized, little brother.”

Grumbling, Sam rolls over to plop his head down on Dean’s arm. “Shut up. You liked it.” He can see the grin on Dean’s face from here.

“Sure did. But you’re gonna show me what that looks like, next time. Your tentacle cock.”

“Next time?” Sam wonders aloud. But then again. . . “Yeah, Dean. You bet.” 


End file.
